


Eager to Please, Ready to Fight

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few weeks after Ep 15, an unexpected visit put some strain on Kurt and Adam's fledgling relationship.  Title comes from a line in "I Go To Extremes" by Billy Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some references to the car scene of TFT are included, but hopefully not written in a way that would be triggering for someone.

“Kurt.”

Adam nudged his boyfriend gently with an elbow, while simultaneously cursing and wishing that Kurt’s phone would suddenly burst into flames or somehow otherwise stop the incessant flow of incoming texts that Kurt was apparently better skilled at ignoring than Adam was.

“Rachel again,” Adam grimaced as he recognized at least one of the text ringtones as Rachel’s, a tone he really needed to talk Kurt into changing.

That tone was strident and annoying, so much so that Kurt often joked that it sometimes fit Rachel’s personality perfectly.  Adam would argue about his choice of the word ‘ _sometimes_ ,’ but only when he hadn’t had enough sleep and tended to be easily irritated.

Like right now.

“Kurt,” Adam reached for Kurt’s phone on the bedside table, and blinked down at it, wondering for one fleeting moment if Kurt would be angry at him for throwing it against the wall to silence it.  

And also if the anger would be worth it.

Kurt was a rather deep sleeper, something Kurt tried to deny when it was brought up in polite conversation, but Adam had proof, so he wasn’t buying the story, no matter how touched he was at finding out that sleeping at Adam’s was what made him feel comfortable enough to sleep soundly in the first place.

“Oh good lord,  _Kurt_ ,” Adam nudged him again.

“What?” Kurt mumbled and turned over onto his side to face Adam.  “What is it?”

“Your phone.  Rachel again,” Adam handed him the phone and closed his eyes at Kurt’s grimace.  “I’m probably exaggerating but it sounded like there were a few hundred texts coming in, one after another.”

“ _You_  exaggerate?  Never,” Kurt grinned and kissed him softly.  “Go back to sleep.”

“ _Ha ha._   Shut up,” Adam opened one eye and stuck out his tongue.  “I would have a  _better_  comeback right now if I hadn’t been rudely interrupted in the middle of an exceptional dream involving you.”

“Sounds interesting,” Kurt smiled over at him as he thumbed open his phone.  “We’ll do a rain check on that story.”

Adam snuggled back into the bed just as Kurt cursed again.

“What is it?” Adam asked.

“Dammit.  Blaine is here.  At my apartment.”

Adam leaned up, fully awake now because Kurt’s panic mode tended to do that to him, “Fuck.”

“ _Later_ ,” Kurt scrambled to get out of bed to get dressed.   “I’m going to kill him.  One of these days, I’m actually going to kill him.  I would say no jury would convict me, but that’s highly unlikely due to the inherent human bias that causes the Blaine Anderson Adoration Syndrome.  The jury would take one look at him and convict me immediately without even hearing my side of the story.”

Adam watched as Kurt ranted around his bedroom, searching for clothes and complaining about his ex-boyfriend again.  Really, once Kurt got started on something, he could come up with very creative ways to get revenge on a person, and Adam was suddenly very grateful that he'd never been on the receiving end of that.

“Hey,” Adam said softly, and Kurt turned around to look at him. 

Adam got up and walked around the bed, pulling on the closest pair of pants he could find, sans underwear, and he stopped in front of Kurt. 

Adam took the items out of Kurt’s hand and placed them on the bed, then pulled Kurt against him.  He began kneading the muscles in Kurt’s back as he held him, one sure way to get Kurt to relax that he’d discovered only two weeks into them becoming “ _official_ ” as a couple.

“Relax.  What did she say?” 

“She said she answered the door, and it was Blaine with more flowers.  She told him I wasn’t home, but he wouldn’t just take that as an answer, so he kept asking where I was.  She tried to avoid him as long as possible, and then Santana got up and started raging at him over showing up unannounced.  Priceless, right?  Since that’s basically what she did when she moved in with us.  Then Blaine got mad, and he and Santana started arguing.  So Santana informed him that I was here with you,  _shacking up_  is the expression Rachel said she used, and then that started another issue for Blaine.  And now Rachel says  _he_  says he’s not going home until he talks to me, and he’s on our couch ranting about how I’m cheating on him with you.  And there weren’t a hundred texts but enough from him for me to get the message that he’s not happy that I’m ignoring him right now.  That he’s disappointed in me and that he’s not happy that I’m not considering his feelings. That’s what his texts actually say.  That I'm ignoring him, when I've fucking  _been asleep_.”

Kurt stopped suddenly, and Adam pulled back to look at him. 

“Breathe,” Adam cupped Kurt’s face in his hands.  “I’m coming with you.”

“Oh god, that could be bad,” Kurt said softly. 

Adam took one look at the dismay in Kurt’s eyes, and he was finished holding in his anger about Blaine Anderson.   That guy had put Kurt through enough, not only in their relationship but also in the months since, and while Kurt was the strongest person Adam had ever met and could handle anything, Kurt was still getting his bearings in this relationship with Adam.

And Adam was not about to let Blaine Anderson take that away from him.  From either of them.

No one should ever make Kurt feel like he wasn’t being listened to, and that his feelings about something meant nothing. 

And he was going to get that through to Blaine Anderson.  Today.

“Yeah, it could, but I’m tired of him harassing you.   _You’ve said no_.  You’ve said no at least four times just on the phone, and that’s only counting what I’ve  _heard_  you say.  I do not understand why he has such trouble understanding that simple two-letter word.”

Adam could understand attempting to be friends with previous boyfriends.  He’d done it successfully many times, and there had only been one ex-boyfriend of his who’d made it nearly impossible to stay friends with, but even that ex-boyfriend hadn’t acted like Kurt’s.  

Blaine acted as if Kurt owed him something, and that attitude didn't sit well with Adam, especially since it was Blaine's fault Kurt broke up with him in the first place.

“He probably thinks this is romantic,” Kurt said quietly.  “Or that he’s being  _spontaneous and fun_.”

The biting tone in Kurt’s voice that accompanied the last three words brought Adam to a stop in the middle of pulling on a shirt.  A shirt that seemed to be Kurt’s, he judged as he tugged a little on the edges of it, loosening it because he decidedly did  _not_  wear Kurt’s usual size.  But it would do for now, and it smelled like Kurt’s cologne.

And if it pissed Blaine off to see Adam wearing Kurt’s clothes, then that would just be a bonus.

“Okay, now  _why_  do I have a feeling that that tone means something?”

Kurt’s response was to just sit on the edge of the bed, utterly silent. 

Adam watched him as he finished getting dressed, shoving in his feet into the nearest pair of shoes that weren’t Kurt’s.  Unlike his shirts, Adam could not make do with wearing Kurt's shoes, as fabulous as they usually were.

“Okay, now I’m getting the feeling that your lack of response is also supposed to mean something.  Don’t you think we should talk about this before girding our loins for battle?”

Kurt smiled a little, but it wasn’t the gorgeous smile Adam was used to seeing on that beautiful face.  It was that half-smile that Adam remembered from when he’d first met Kurt. 

“People, and by that I mean the entire social group at large, don’t actually tell Blaine  _no_ ,” Kurt replied.  “That’s why he doesn’t understand how to deal with the word.” 

“That explains a lot.  I mean, I’ve heard some of the issues with him, but I wish you’d tell me more.”

“I’ve only seen one person tell him no.  And that was a guy he got fired by accidentally outing him through a serenade at his workplace.  And Blaine didn’t even apologize to him for that.  Afterwards, he just pouted because his grand display of affection hadn’t worked.”

“He  _outed_  someone.  At their  _workplace_.” 

Adam couldn’t even imagine the scenario.  He couldn’t even fathom what would make someone think that outing anyone like that was okay.

“I love when you have trouble processing something in the mornings and your follow up questions become statements of incredulity,” Kurt smirked at him.

“ _Ha ha_.  I’m tired, because  _someone_  kept me up all night with fabulous sex, and I haven’t had any coffee,” Adam returned the smirk and pointed at him.  “An American tradition that I’m still being banished from my family’s good graces for, due to my alleged betrayal of tea.”

“You still drink tea,” Kurt laughed.  “Every day.  So just tell them that.”

Adam grabbed his keys and rolled his eyes at Kurt, “I’ve tried that, and none of them believe me, thanks to you.”

“All I did was hand you a cup and say  _here’s your coffee_  while you were on the phone with your mother.  It’s not like I outed your betrayal to the Queen herself.”

“Not that you wouldn’t try if you got a chance.”

Kurt giggled at him, “Probably.  I do adore her.  But honestly, all it would take is some bonding time with the Duchess.  I’d spill all your traitorous secrets to her in a split second.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “I know that.  One shopping date with her and her sister, and you’d be in heaven.”

Kurt’s eyes brightened, “Oh my god, that  _would_  be fantastic.”

Another text message came in, interrupting their bantering, and Kurt looked over at his phone.

“Come on, go get finished, and you can tell me the rest of it on the way,” Adam shoved his wallet into his pocket and gestured for Kurt to finish getting ready.

“You don’t want to know the rest of it.”

Kurt walked out of the bedroom and ducked into the bathroom, and Adam followed, leaning against the door as he watched Kurt go through his morning routine.

“So what  _was_  with the tone?”

Kurt stopped, hand raised to apply cleanser to his face, “He’s used that expression before.  The  _spontaneous and fun_.”

“And?”

Whatever it was about, the darkening look on Kurt’s face was not good. 

Adam reached for his toothbrush and applied paste to it, then brushed his teeth quickly while keeping his eyes on Kurt in the mirror.  Kurt was looking very hesitant, and a bit scared, and Adam rinsed his mouth quickly before turning back to him. 

“Whatever it is, I’m not going to be angry with you,” Adam prompted.

They’d been open with each other from the beginning, and that was how they were going to handle the rest of the relationship as far as Adam was concerned. 

And if could get through the slight shock of Kurt hooking up with Blaine at the wedding, then they could deal with the repercussions of whatever Blaine was doing right now, together.

Because he meant it when he’d first told Kurt that he didn’t give up without a fight, and he wasn’t about to give  _Kurt_  up without one.

“I know,” Kurt said softly.

Adam leaned against the door frame and watched Kurt brush his own teeth. 

Kurt finished up, bent to spit in the sink, and then straightened. 

“When he hears the word no, he does one of two things.  He either gets angry or he convinces himself that the person telling him no doesn’t really mean it.  I’ve experienced both sides of him, and honestly, I’d rather deal with the angry one.”

Adam didn’t like the sound of that, or the look that went with the explanation. 

“Do you mind elaborating?  No coffee, remember?”

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“ _Spontaneous and fun_  is an expression he used to explain why he didn’t want to take no for an answer once when he wanted sex.  He wanted our first time to be in the back of my car, and I didn’t.  So I said no.  Quite a few times.  He got mad at me, told me he was just trying to be  _spontaneous and fun_ , and then he stormed off.”  

Kurt’s voice turned to bitterness over  _those_  words again, as they’d done previously.

The anger that had flared earlier came back with a vengeance.  “ _He did what?_ ”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, Adam.  He was drinking—“

“And that’s not an excuse, Kurt.”

“No, I mean…  _I know that_.  I know that’s not an excuse.  But he apologized later.”

“Did you talk about how it?  Have you  _ever_ talked to him about how it affected you?  Because if you can’t even hear the words ‘ _spontaneous and fun_ ’ without getting upset, it’s  _affected_  you, and please don’t try to convince me that it hasn’t.”

Staring at his boyfriend’s reflection in the mirror, Adam just waited for Kurt to process those words.

Kurt turned to him, “No, we didn’t talk about it afterwards.  We never talked about anything afterwards because he  _doesn’t listen_.  Which is why I’m in the position I’m in right now.  Because he won’t listen to me about not wanting to get back together with him.  Why is it so hard to get him to listen?”

Adam stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, “We’ll  _make_  him listen.  I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stopped Adam a few steps from the front door to the Hummel/Berry apartment.  

Adam took a sip of the second, now cold, cup of coffee they’d stopped for along the way, and he rolled his eyes when Kurt grinned up at him and patted his cheek. 

“You’re not going to hit him, are you?” Kurt asked, outwardly concerned that Adam might do just that. 

The thought had crossed his mind on the subway ride into Brooklyn.  Frequently.

“If you’re asking me if my intention is to go in there and hit him, the answer is no.  If you’re asking me if I’ll be able to control myself the entire time, the answer is I don’t know.  I know you’re all about not giving in to violent urges, but I swear, Kurt.  A person can only take so much.”

Kurt pressed his lips together, and Adam could tell that he was fighting off amusement at Adam’s anger. 

Adam was usually a person who was very eager to please, but he could be ready to fight when the occasion called for it.

And Blaine Anderson was an occasion that definitely called for it, as far as he was concerned.

“I have to say, this defending my honor thing is kind of hot, and I’m sure I shouldn’t tell you that because it’ll just encourage you to fight,” Kurt smirked up at him.

Adam rolled his eyes again as he finished off his coffee. 

Kurt grinned and kissed him, then said, “Don’t roll your eyes at me.  I don’t see anything wrong with telling you that your defense of me is hot and then in the very next breath telling you to stop doing it.”

“Of course there isn’t.  Nothing wrong with that at all,” Adam smirked.  “Hypocrite.”

Kurt grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together, “Come on.  Be calm.  Meditative.  Completely Zen.  Think tranquility and peace.”

Adam snorted and pulled the apartment door open, nodding at the entrance, “Just get in there.”

Kurt led Adam into the apartment.

“Kurt, it’s about time you got here,” Blaine stood and began ranting immediately, his face falling at the very moment Adam’s foot crossed the threshold, obviously expecting Kurt to come back alone.

“Okay Lady Hummel, will you please deal with this?  I’ve tried to explain to him that his visit isn’t going to be all flowers and rainbows, and by the way, the flowers were a horrible choice and I threw them away for you.   Hey, Crab Apple, how are you?”  Santana linked her arm with Adam’s and smirked over at Blaine.

“I’m fine, Satan.  Killed any small animals lately?” Adam looked down at her. 

He’d grown a bit fond of Santana’s nickname for him, and he’d picked up the habit of calling her Satan because Kurt called her that. 

 “No.  I’m trying to cut down.  But I’m about ready to go Lima Heights on this hobbit over here,” Santana gestured in Blaine’s direction.  “So I’m bailing and getting something to eat.  Berry!  Get a move on!”

Adam flinched at her volume so close to his ear, but he was glad she was leaving because this argument really did not need to be hashed out in front of them. 

“I’m coming, I swear, Santana.  You’re so loud,” Rachel complained.

Adam snorted, because he’d been here on plenty of occasions when Rachel had woken up surrounding neighbors with her vocal exercises, so she really had no room to talk about anyone else being loud.

“I am not loud.  My voice is ecstatically unrestrained.  There is a difference,” Santana clarified.

Adam snorted and caught her wink, returning it.

“Kurt, we need to talk,” Blaine interrupted. 

“Yeah, Blaine we do.  But we’re not having this discussion in front of everybody, so do you think you can hold out for just a few more seconds?  Maybe hold your breath over it?” Kurt replied, using air quotations a few times for emphasis, so Adam was positive that it meant something that he had no clue about. 

Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek and patted Adam on the arm on her way out. Santana winked at Kurt on her way by and turned around before leaving, giving Adam a particular gesture suggesting that Adam do some bodily harm to Blaine.

Adam whispered, “I’ll call if going all _British fury_ on him doesn’t work and I need Lima Heights backup.”

Santana grinned, “I like you, and I hate _everybody_.  So that should tell you something.”

Adam shut the door after them and turned to find Kurt staring angrily at Blaine, apparently waiting for Adam to return before he unleashed the Hummel snark.  

“Why didn’t _you_ leave?” Blaine asked Adam. 

“He didn’t leave because he’s with me, and he’s as much a part of this discussion as I am.”

“… _Kurt_.  We do not need an audience.”

“I’m not a member of the audience.  I’m a participant,” Adam cleared his throat and gestured to Kurt.  “Do you need a drink, darling?  I could go the gentleman’s route of fixing us all some tea.”

Kurt looked at him, with an expression suggesting that Adam had lost his mind, which was entirely possible, Adam had to admit, because he was a bit frazzled and rather unstable today. 

“No, thank you,” Kurt replied.

“Kurt _why_ is he wearing your shirt?” Blaine stopped at the chair and turned around, as if he’d just realized that Adam was doing so and had to ask about it immediately. 

Adam snorted, because this was going to be fun. 

Kurt tilted his head and stared at Blaine, “Really, Blaine?”

Blaine looked back and forth between Adam and Kurt, and Adam wasn’t sure if Blaine really didn’t understand what was going on with the shirt, or if he was just so determined to get Kurt back that he’d blocked out any other possible ending to this story long before he arrived.

Adam stepped forward and put his hand on Kurt’s back, “Because we were in bed, and your texts, along with Rachel’s, interrupted us.  And I had to grab the closest shirt to me, which happened to be Kurt’s.”

Blaine’s face turned a mottled shade of red, most likely due to anger, and then his eyebrows darted together as he pouted. 

Adam had to fight back a laugh because Kurt had not been kidding about Blaine’s tendency to pout.  He rather resembled a five year old who hadn’t gotten a treat upon demand.

“… Kurt,” Blaine turned to him, away from Adam.  “How could you?  We got back together at the wedding.  We’re meant to be, and I’m tired of you denying and minimizing what we mean to each other.  This right here,” Blaine gestured between Kurt and Adam.  “This is no better than cheating, Kurt.”

“Oh my god, Blaine.  I am not cheating on you with Adam.  Because I am _with_ Adam.  I do not know how to make that any clearer for you.  I’m not just waiting for you to move here next fall.  I’m not holding out on a relationship just to punish you.  I’m not in denial of how I feel about you or Adam.”

“ _Kurt_!” Blaine shouted and stepped forward.

Adam took one step forward and got between them, “You need to calm down.  You can pout all you want, but if you take another step toward him like that, you and I are going to have a problem.”

Blaine pushed Adam. 

Ineffectually really, because the push barely moved him, and Blaine hadn’t grounded himself before attempting it.  Adam laughed down at him, directly into Blaine’s face, because the push barely even registered on his radar. 

Adam had quite a few pounds on Blaine.  And while Blaine might be a boxer, according to Kurt, he wasn’t very in control of himself when he was angry, which would make his fighting style rather incompetent.

Adam shook his head and held his hand out, pressing against Blaine’s chest, shoving him away.

“Try that again.  Trust me when I say that the only thing keeping my temper in check right now is the fact that Kurt is against violence.  But try that again, and we’ll see how long my patience lasts.”

“I would never hurt him,” Blaine shouted at Adam.

“Right.  Because you have such a good rein on your temper right now.  I don’t even know you, so how am I supposed to know that you wouldn’t grab him, or try to control him, or try to hurt him because he says no to you?  And what I _have_ heard about you isn’t very comforting, to be honest. ”

Kurt gasped, but Adam registered only a slight flash of regret, because whether Kurt wanted to address it or not, Blaine needed to be made aware that acting out at Kurt was never okay.

“… _Kurt_ ” Blaine looked at him with an expression that clearly meant that he felt betrayed, and Adam had to control himself to avoid rolling his eyes at the dramatics of it all.

“Blaine, I’m going to tell you this in person, in front of Adam, so you can get this through your head.  I am not _with you_.  I am _not_ your boyfriend anymore.  I am _not_ taking you back, and I’m done being polite to you about it.  At this point, I’m not even sure I want to be friends with you, because you’re like that little mouse that is never happy with the cookie he gets, so he asks for something else instead.  Only to be unhappy with that treat as well, so he asks for yet another one.”

Adam snorted and turned his head at Kurt’s comparison, biting his lips to keep from laughing. 

“… _Kurt_ , that’s not fair.”

“No, you get to listen now.  What’s not fair is for me to be constantly harassed because you won’t take no for an answer.  You never have because not enough people tell you no.  This is _no_ , Blaine.  _No_.  _NO_.  I will not take you back, and you are not welcome here anymore.”

Blaine stepped to the side to avoid Adam, “Look.  Can’t we talk about this without him here?”

“Why?  So you can ignore how I feel about things some more, and condescendingly inform me about how I really feel?  You don’t know what I want, Blaine.  You’ve never known what I want, because you’ve never bothered to ask me.  Ever.  I’m tired of being expected to just give in to you, and be with you because you’re convinced that it’s right for us, when you don’t even know how to treat me!”

Kurt was shouting now, and Adam was sure his eyes were shockingly wide open, as he looked back and forth between them.

“I don’t know about how you feel?  I know you slept with me.  Did you tell _him_ you slept with me?” Blaine asked snidely. 

“As a matter of fact, he did.  And honestly, while I feel it was a lapse in his judgment now that I’ve met you, it doesn’t bother me because he wants to be with me,” Adam gritted out beside him.  "Who you sleep with has little to do with who you love, and I would think you'd know the difference by now."

“How dare you?” Blaine snapped.  “You don't know anything about it.  And he's just confused because he likes all the attention you give him.  He loves the way people make him feel.”

Kurt lunged for him, and it nearly caught Adam off guard, but he wrapped one hand around Kurt’s waist and held onto him.

“ _I’m_ the one who loves attention?! You’re the one who slept with someone else because you couldn’t ‘ _hold your breath_ ’ for two weeks before getting off.  Then you _blamed_ me for it, and I’m supposed to love how _you_ make _me_ feel? You make me feel like I should be grateful to you for sparing me a second glance.  But Adam _cares_ about me.  He doesn’t want me because he likes how I step to the side and give him everything so he can be happy.  He doesn’t want me because I can be there to cheer him on as his biggest fan.  You don’t even need me for that anymore, because you have Tina and Sam!”

“Kurt, calm down, sweetheart,” Adam murmured softly as he held on to Kurt. 

“I’m done.  I’ve reached my limit with you, Blaine.  Get out.”

“No.  Not until you listen to me.”

“No.  You’ve had your say.  Through phone calls.  And texts.  And emails, and reminders from the people back home.  And multiple unwanted visits.  You’ve spent so much time telling me what you want from me, that I sincerely doubt you’ve even bothered to read a single answer I’ve given you, and I _know_ you haven’t listened to me because you’re not listening to me now.  I do not want you back, and I don’t know how I’m going to convince you, short of taking out some kind of protective order against you.”

Blaine gasped, “You’re overreacting to this.”

“And flying out here, _again_.  After I’ve told you no, _again_.  Just to harass me about Adam is healthy behavior, Blaine?  I find it ironic that you’ve managed to fly out here four times _since_ you cheated on me, but you couldn’t fly out here once _before_ you cheated?  You cheating on me was to punish me, and don’t think I don’t know that.”

“I would never do that to you,” Blaine denied. 

“Yes, you would.  It’s exactly what you would do, because you’ve punished me for my behavior before, remember?  You’re an expert at trying to humiliate and hurt me because you don’t like something I’ve said or done.”

“I’ve never tried to humiliate you!” Blaine shouted.

“Stop.  Because I don’t even know anymore whether you’re too oblivious about what you do or if you’re just in denial of doing it because you think I'll listen if you deny it.  But I’m done Blaine.  You’re not staying here tonight."  

“You need to be reasonable, Kurt.  What am I supposed to do?  Sleep on the street?”

“Ahhh, the guilt tripping tactic," Adam chuckled.  "He’s very good, Kurt.  I understand a lot more now about your old relationship.  He’s very skilled, but I think he’s getting desperately angry because the regular manipulation isn’t working anymore.  Right Blaine?”

“You shut the fuck up,” Blaine gritted out.  “This is your fault.”

“Yes, because you cheating on him had everything to do with me before I ever even met him.  That’s a logical assumption to make.” 

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted.  "I don’t care when your flight leaves, and I don’t care if you have to sleep in the airport all night while you wait for it.  But you are not staying here.”

“He would stop and listen to me if _you_ weren’t here,” Blaine pushed him again, this time grounding himself, and Adam fell backwards just a bit, enough to get off balance. 

“Stop, Blaine!” Kurt shouted.  “What is wrong with you?”

But Adam lunged for him, backing him across the living room and pinning him against the wall. 

“Now you listen to me.  You may have some kind of boxing background, but I do as well.  Kurt doesn’t even know about it, so it’s impossible for you to have been prepared for that possibility,” Adam leaned into him, using his body weight to pin him without cutting of his air supply. 

Blaine glared at him but didn’t say a word, expending all his energy to try and get out of the hold.

“So Blaine.  Tell me.  Are you of the out-fighting style, preferring the puncher method of wearing down your opponent until their blows become ineffectual and weak?  Or do you have a background in counter-punching, skilled at using your opponent’s weaknesses and sloppy techniques against them to gain the upper hand?  Or are you a pressure-fighter, preferring to lead with aggression and risk messing up that pretty little face of yours,” Adam smirked down at Blaine’s look of shock. 

“Because if I had to guess,” Adam continued, “I’d say that you just flail around, throwing random punches at a practice bag and bitching at people, secretly hoping that nobody will challenge you to a fair fight.  But know this.  I am very well trained, and I am very well disciplined, and I do not care how strong you _think_ you are, I _will_ deal with you if you even look like you’re going to go after Kurt again.”

“Let go of me,” Blaine gritted out. 

“Only if you agree to play nice and leave here without another word said to him.  You can rant at me all you wish, but you will leave Kurt alone.  He doesn’t deserve any of this.  And you don’t deserve _him_.  He’s the most incredible man I’ve ever met, and I’m lucky he’s decided he wants me.  So I understand _why_ you want him back.  Believe me, I understand it.  But you don’t get to have him back unless _he_ says so.  And he doesn’t say so.  In fact, he’s clearly told you no.  Multiple times.”

“Adam,” Kurt said softly.  “You can let him go now.”

Adam stepped away reluctantly and walked over to Kurt, who pressed against his side and hugged him. 

“Fine.  I’ll go,” Blaine adjusted his clothes and looked at Kurt.

“One more thing, Blaine.  I will be telling my father everything tomorrow.  All of it, so you’d better have your excuses ready for him when you return.  I’ve been avoiding it to protect him, but I finally understand that I have to protect myself, too.   Because if I’m not going to do that, then how can I expect Adam to protect me?”

Blaine nodded, but heeding Adam’s warning, he said nothing back to Kurt.

“Now let me escort you to the door,” Adam put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, but he shook it off petulantly. 

Adam followed him to the door, and he slammed it shut behind Blaine after making sure that Kurt's ex actually went towards the stairs. 

When Adam turned around, Kurt’s expression was… different.  Almost unreadable.  

He sighed, sure that what he’d done would get him into trouble with Kurt, even though he’d clearly sided with Adam during the fight. 

“I’m sorry.  I know I shouldn’t have done that,” Adam held his hands up in surrender.  “I should have kept better control.”

“Oh shut up,” Kurt grabbed him by the hand, “because we probably only have about an hour before Rachel and Santana get back, and you are _so_ getting laid right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I formally apologize for knowing nothing about boxing terms that were shamelessly googled and probably used incorrectly.


End file.
